<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love me harder by Bananasquad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897564">Love me harder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananasquad/pseuds/Bananasquad'>Bananasquad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>offgun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananasquad/pseuds/Bananasquad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Off, a major heartthrob and a spoiled rich brat has always lived his life like there’s no tomorrow.<br/>But his life gets twisted when he meets the most unusual mysterious boy who makes him go against his usual self.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love me harder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After reading ever single fanfics about Offgun here I am making one cause I needed some more lol.<br/>Also if there are any grammatical errors, I apologise in advance. Pls Feel free to give any feedbacks and Enjoy reading😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you hear that? The principal’s son will be transferring here.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>Off couldn’t understand why the whole school was buzzing about their principal’s son attending the same school as them. He thought it was utterly ridiculous.</p><p>“Well...He has quite a reputation.” Of course his best friend, Tay, who minds everyone’s business, has to know whatever the hell is cooking around in school. Off looked at Tay with the most boring expression making sure he looked uninterested hoping he’d shut up but why would anything even matter to Tay Tawan.</p><p>“I heard nobody would dare to mess up with him. Rumours say he broke a guy’s leg and got expelled.” Tay kept on babbling. Off wasn’t surprised, it was just another normal day in their high school where Tay would come up with a piece of news he heard from god knows where, and he would rant about it for as long as it made him happy. Off didn’t mind though; it was one thing that made his life seem like a normal high schooler. Moreover, he was beginning to lose interest in everything and had come to a point where Tay’s gossips were the only thing that kept him occupied and he honestly didn’t hate it. </p><p>However Off was too focused on something to be giving attention to his friend’s information and was the least interested in whoever this guy was; he was waiting for a text.</p><p>He kept on checking his phone and he jumped in happiness when he finally saw the text.</p><p>“Tonight at 7. My place. Mom won’t be home.<br/>
-Lana”</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>“Off.....uhhhhhh”</p><p>Fuck. Her voice is sweet but why does her moans sound so annoying. Off was getting so triggered with her high pitch moans, first he thought it was weird but now he couldn’t help but compare her sounds with a duck.</p><p>He shut his eyes as he moved his hips making her shiver with every move he made as if closing eyes would make him hear any less. He grabbed her waist tighter as his hips made faster movements making his insides burn with pleasure. He was close.<br/>
Off felt his release as he pulled out slowly and threw the condom near the bin. He laid down as he tried to pull his breath altogether. Another things that kept him occupied and almost everyone in the school knew: sex. </p><p>“So are we dating then?” Lana laid down on her side, her elbows supporting her head as she looked dreamily at Off. They were both lying naked in her pink themed bedroom and clearly the bed was in a state of mess from their actions earlier. <br/>
“I think I mentioned very clearly that I don’t date.”</p><p>“But....I thought you liked me.” Her voice was low, unable to hide her disappointment.</p><p>“Off Jumpol doesn’t date.” He looked straight in her eyes destroying the last strands of hope she was holding onto. He got up from the bed, the smell of sex still lingering on his body and started to wear his pants as he turned aside only to find her looking at him with the most pitiful face.“Oh come on, you wanted sex so here we are. I promised nothing.”</p><p>“You’re a dick, you know that?” Her eyes clearly showed that she was angry and hurt but it also had a hint of sadness in it. </p><p>“and you still wanted me.” Off reminded showing no remorse. One thing he hated was clinginess; it made him turn off more than anything. </p><p>“Dating is not my thing. I get tired of people easily.” And that was true. Off never understood the meaning of dating someone, he couldn’t comprehend why people would attach themselves to one single person when in fact they could have so much fun with, you know, different people. Finally he buttoned his shirts as he walked towards the door.</p><p>“I really liked you.” He heard her say as he closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Off Jumpol was the heartthrob of the school. He was also known as the major playboy, the rich and spoiled guy, the guy who one one dared to mess with, the guy who never dated but banged every beautiful girls in the entire school. His nickname were endless just like his passion for sex. Maybe because he was was the youngest son in the family or maybe for the fact that he always got what he wanted, he was never scared of anything. He liked to challenge everything and anything that took his interest.</p><p>However It had been long since he felt that spark in his life; he thought his life has started to become dull and predictable but now, as he observed this new boy introducing himself with the most stern face ever, he couldn’t help but wonder what he is like. He examined his face, his eyes, his lips and somehow he looked fascinating to him. He couldn’t understand why, maybe it was his eyes; they looked so bizarre, so peculiar, it made him lost questioning the possibilities of what went inside his tiny head. He showed no signs of human emotions and that only made him ache of curiosity. </p><p>“Okay thank you Gun. You can take your seat.” The teacher said as he went ahead and sat in the first bench.</p><p>He observed the new boy who was too focused on the teachers words to be realising he earned plenty of stares and gossips from his surroundings including Off. He looked mysterious, almost like he came from another planet and from this angle Off half wished that he would turn back at least once so he could see his face once more.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>“Is Off Jumpol scared of the new boy?” Arm started with his usual dose of teasing Off.</p><p>“Scared of that boy who is half my height?” Off smirked.</p><p>“After all he is the principal’s son so he might be an exception. You can’t risk getting expelled on your last year of high school, can you?” Tay added, laughing loudly as Arm joined with him.</p><p>“Oh please Off, had it been any other boy you would have already done your trick.” Arm reckoned. It was clear he enjoyed teasing Off.</p><p>“Guys please. I’m not a bully. And what do you expect me to do? Pull his pants in the bathroom? I’m trying my best to stay out of any drama.” Off gave a sigh as he closed his eyes unable to put up with his stupid friends.<br/>
He recalled he was almost close to getting expelled last year when he was caught making out with a teacher in class. Of course his father saved his ass but he hated the idea of getting a long lecture from his dad. All he would say was how stupid and ignorant he is compared to his brother which made him throw up every time.</p><p>“I have to admit....it’s kinda sad though. It was so much fun when Off Jumpol was all over the school causing havoc, doing all sort of stupid pranks on teachers. Those were the days.” Arm threw his sarcasm, resting his head on his hands which easily made Tay laugh again. Off couldn’t say anything cause a part of him knows that he has changed since last year. But it wasn’t purely because of the incident or that he isn't the same person as before but also after that, he has felt so inferior in his own family. Like all these years he lived his life doing crazy shits, not giving a dam about anything and suddenly it hit him that it did not even matter. That his family will always put his brother before him. It was like he was, in his own way, fighting for attention from his family but it blowed him that no matter what he does he will always and always be overshadowed by his brother. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>“I said give me back my phone.” Gun shouted as he tried to snatch the phone from the taller but failed to do so. He mentally cursed himself for being short. </p><p>“Why? are you going to complain to your daddy?” The boy only laughed with his other two friends completely ignoring his presence.<br/>
Gun felt humiliated. He couldn’t believe he was getting bullied in just 2 days at his new school. </p><p>“Listen here shorty, my dad is a shareholder of this school. You can’t—“</p><p>A loud sound of door banged from the corner and they were greeted with a tall guy who kicked his way out looking bored as hell but something about him made the others nervous.</p><p>“Can’t even shit in peace.” He said almost to himself and went ahead and started washing his hands vigorously like the others didn’t even exist. Gun noticed how the other three paid close attention to the tall boy and it was obvious that they were nervous. </p><p>Off on the other hand took a glimpse at the smaller boy from the reflection of the mirror.<br/>
Whatever the fuck happens. Why do I even care? He didn’t like how the smaller boy was getting into his head without even realising. He never cared about anyone but he would be lying if he said he didn’t eye at him when he was walking in the corridor, when he was standing in the line to get his food or when he just stood there silently, existing and there he was getting intoxicated by his presence. He told himself it was nothing and yet here he was fighting his inner self.</p><p>The boys were nervously wondering when will Off get out so they could carry on their business. Everyone in the school knew Off had stopped getting involved in these things since last year however it was no surprise that they were still scared of this tall man. He had a legacy after all. His father, the biggest shareholder, the biggest sponsor of the school and with this title itself no one dared to mess up with him.</p><p>“Joss my friend, I have to admit your bravery though.” Off said resting his hand on his shoulder. “Let me see the phone”<br/>
He said as he grabbed the phone from his hands and pretended like inspecting it. Yes so this is why I was feeling weird, maybe I missed pissing the crap out of people, he told himself. <br/>
“Hmmm. Is this made out of gold? That you guys want it so bad.” He made the face he hadn’t made in a year and they knew instantly. It was a face everyone in the school avoided at any cost; when he got thrilled. No one could predict the outcome of his actions, even teachers were scared of him knowing anything could happen when they were in the same room as Off Jumpol. </p><p>“Umm....I think we better hurry for our class.” One of the guy said as the three of them stormed outside.</p><p>Gun did not know what to say as he looked at this taller guy who had his phone in one of his hands. He tried to reach towards the phone swiftly but as fast as he was Off grabbed his hand very roughly and he only ended up in a very stiff position.</p><p>“Not even a thank you. What an ungrateful jerk.”Off smirked as he felt a jolt of happiness hit his stomach. The smaller boy looked even more beautiful from this angle, he could see his motionless face shooting lasers at him internally and he wanted to see it. He wanted to see him getting furious at him, to lash out and break this safe mask he was imposing.</p><p>“Thank you. Now give me back my phone.” Gun tried again reaching for his phone but the taller only grabbed him by his waist and pulled him closer. Off was surprised by himself cause it was so unlike him. Usually he would not miss any opportunity of pranking someone and it was a given that no one could go against him but one thing he knew, he sure was enjoying whatever the hell he was doing.</p><p>“—You!! What are you doing?” Gun tried to pull back but gave up when he realised he didn’t have enough strength. Whilst pushing and pulling, Gun didn’t register the fact that they were too close already. Too close that Off had slightly bent his body in order to directly face the smaller and he could almost feel his breathe. </p><p>“Then in return, give me a kiss.”</p><p>“What????”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>